ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Badminton Buffoons
Badminton Buffoons is the ninth episode of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were in the bleachers of a college football game. (Commentator): 10 seconds left in the game! The team made a goal. A horn rang. (Commentator): We won the game! The quarterback did this victory dance. Output VKmu5G.gif|Part 1 Output EiywlK.gif|Part 2 The other team stomped out of the stadium. People started leaving. S'jate and Unidef went down to the quarterback, a Segmentasapien. (S'jate): Hi, Tubalan! (Tubalan): Hi fans! Wasn't I great out there? (S'jate): You were awesome! You lead us to bakery! (Tubalan): You mean victory? (S'jate): That too. (Tubalan): Do you guys play any sports? (S'jate): We're not sports people. We just play video games and read comic books all the time. See? S'jate pointed to Unidef, who was holding up a comic book while playing on a portable video game console. (Tubalan): How about I teach you two how to play football, and you see if you like it? (S'jate): Okay, we'll give it a try. Later... S'jate and Unidef were dressed in football uniforms. (Tubalan): Try to tackle me before I get a goal. Tubalan ran. S'jate and Unidef chased him. (Tubalan): I'm almost there! S'jate and Unidef jumped towards Tubalan, but they crashed into each other and fell down. Tubalan made a goal. (Unidef): Girarart! Unidef ran and tried to tackle Tubalan, but he crashed into the goal, which fell on him and S'jate. (Tubalan): Maybe you should try a different sport, like basketball. Later... They were dressed in basketball clothes on a basketball court. S'jate dribbled the ball and shot it, but it fell back down and hit him. Unidef jumped into the air and tried to slam dunk, but he fell through the hoop. (Tubalan): Get closer. S'jate got closer to the goal and shot it. He hit the hoop, and it fell on him. (Tubalan): Let's try some other sports. A montage started. S'jate and Unidef were playing soccer. S'jate kicked the ball to Unidef, who kicked it into the goal, but it got slung out by the net and knocked Unidef down. It ricocheted and came back. S'jate flew over it, but the ball went into the goal again, and knocked it into the air, causing it to hit S'jate. S'jate and Unidef were playing golf. Unidef swung his club, but he missed the ball, causing him spin around like a propellor and fly through the air, then crash and drill into the ground. S'jate hit the ball. It flew up and hit a remote controlled helicopter, causing it to fly and hit an eagle, causing the eagle to fly and hit a man parachuting, causing him to fly and hit a helicopter, causing it to fly and hit a plane, causing the plane to fall and hit S'jate. S'jate and Unidef were playing volleyball. S'jate hit it up, but it came down and smashed S'jate into the sand. It bounced off of his head and to Unidef. Unidef hit it into the net, but the net came back and launched Unidef far, far, far away. The montage ended. (Tubalan): You guys are hopeless. There's no sport where you won't get hurt. We've tried every one except badminton. (S'jate): Badminton! Let's play that. (Tubalan): There's a badminton court on the other side of the campus, and it's free right now. I'm gonna go get some cheesecake. Later... S'jate and Unidef were dressed in badminton clothes on the badminton court. (S'jate): Ready when you are. (Unidef): Rewqti mi ur saw! (S'jate): No, you! Unidef served the birdie. S'jate didn't hit it. (S'jate): I wasn't ready! Unidef served it again, but S'jate still didn't hit it. (S'jate): The wind was in my face. Unidef served it again, but S'jate didn't do anything. (S'jate): My shoes were untied! (Unidef): Hgert! S'jate snatched the shoes of someone walking by, and put them on. (S'jate): Yes I do! Unidef rolled his eyes, then served. Him and S'jate hit the birdie back and forth a little bit, until Unidef missed. (S'jate): In your face! Eleganni came. (Eleganni): What are you morons doing? (S'jate): Playing badminton. Unidef hit the birdie and scored. (S'jate): Hey, no fair! Unidef shrugged. S'jate served, and shot eye lasers. Unidef dodged them, causing him to miss the ball. (Unidef): Goo you! Unidef pulled the net back, and used it to launch the birdie. S'jate tried to hit it, but it tore through his racket. (S'jate): Good thing I brought a spare. S'jate pulled out another racket. (Eleganni): You guys are cheating! You're making up rules! This game is total chaos! Can I play? (S'jate): Sure. Eleganni pulled out a small racket. (Eleganni): Let's get this thing on! Eleganni took the ball off of the birdie, and put a bomb there. She served it, and it exploded, turning Unidef black. (Unidef): Jeeeeeeeeee! Unidef grabbed two sticks and rubbed them together. He made a fire, and set the birdie on fire. He served it, and no one hit it, giving him a point. S'jate blew out the fire, and bent the birdie like a boomerang. He served it. Unidef tried to hit it, but it came back. S'jate got more points by doing this. Another montage started. S'jate pulled out the strings of Unidef's racket. Eleganni served it, and it went through the racket. Unidef pulled out the strings of Eleganni's/Unidef's rackets, and served the birdie. Eleganni whacked Unidef with her racket, then S'jate used his hand to hit the birdie back and score a point. Unidef painted the birdie to blend in with the background. He threw it up and tried to serve it, but nothing happened. Unidef looked around for the birdie. Meanwhile, S'jate painted an anvil above Unidef, and it fell on him. S'jate and Eleganni were firing giant birdies from cannons at Unidef, and he couldn't hit them. S'jate and Eleganni laughed and hi-fived. Unidef activated a bunch of giant catapults, and they launched giant birdies on the other side. S'jate and Eleganni couldn't hit them. The montage ended. Eleganni got a point. (Eleganni): That's 21! Well, I'm leaving. She left. Unidef started to leave. (S'jate): Wait! Just one more round. (Unidef): Shu. (S'jate): I'll serve. S'jate served the birdie. Unidef hit it back, then S'jate hit it back. Unidef hit it high into the air. S'jate flew up and hit it. Both of them hit it all over the place. Unidef hit it through a tree, causing it to tumble down. S'jate hit it hard at Unidef, sending him flying, but he spun around in midair and hit it back. S'jate flew in a circle and created a tornado, then he hit it. The tornado picked up the tree and hurled it at Unidef. He jumped onto the tree, ran down it, and hit the birdie. Both of them kept hitting it, causing more things to happen. (S'jate): I'm going to win! (Unidef): No! Piqu wesdi! Unidef hit down through the ground. S'jate flew into the ground and spun around, drilling into it. He eventually caught up with the birdie, and hit it very high into the air. Unidef jumped onto the net, and slung high into the air. He bounced off a tree branch, jumped off a passing bird, and swung up on the wing of a plane. Unidef hit it down, causing it to set on fire. Unidef jumped down while S'jate was flying up. (S'jate): Whoever hits this wins the game! They got closer and closer. They were about to hit it when Eleganni jumped in and swung her racket, sending the birdie flying. They all landed on the ground. (S'jate): What was that for? The winner was about to be decided! (Eleganni): You guys were going crazy and tearing up the whole college! I had to put a stop to it. (S'jate): Yeah, you're right. Unidef nodded. (Eleganni): Well, I guess we can all go then. They started walking away. (S'jate): Hey guys, wait! Where did the birdie go? Tubalan was going to his next class when the birdie flew through him. He fell apart. Later... S'jate, Unidef, and Eleganni were looking at Tubalan. (S'jate): We can fix him! We just need some glue, some pliers, and another montage! The last montage started. S'jate glued the pieces of Tubalan together. Unidef wrapped Tubalan with a cast. Eleganni used a stethoscope to check Tubalan's heartbeat. The montage ended. (All Three): Yeah! Tubalan fell back apart. (Eleganni): This is embarrassing. (S'jate): So.....Anyone up for more badminton? (Unidef): Sew! (Eleganni): Let's go! They ran away. (Tubalan): Bad.......minton! He died. THE END Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes Category:Ultimatehero